For most computer systems, a user is required to enter a password to gain access to a computer system. Typically, the user enters the password by pressing a sequence of keys on an input device, such as a keyboard, touchpad or punchpad. The password protects the computer system and ensures that only an authorized user is allowed access. Of course, this security measure fails if the password is discovered by an intruder. For instance, the intruder can install a keystroke monitoring virus on the computer system that monitors and records the user's keystrokes and passes the recorded keystrokes to the intruder for later use. In a less sophisticated technique, the intruder can surreptitiously watch the authorized user enter the password and memorize the keystrokes. Once the intruder discovers the password, he or she can access the computer system and any data stored therein.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for protecting a user's password from prying eyes and a keystroke monitoring virus. The present invention addresses such a need.